Dude!
by hinatagirl34
Summary: Its baisicly a 2-3 chapter short story about my OC who wakes up really early and plays video games until Wally catches her. This leads to much laughter, screaming and heated debates. My first summary sorry if its bad    enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I dont own Halo, Young Justice, Shania Twain etc. This is my first fic and i wrote it at 1 a.m. so please be gentle!

It was extremely early in the morning and I couldn't help but wonder if anyone was awake.

"probably not.." I muttered to myself. the team had a late night case and they all came back thoroughly exhausted. I contemplated getting back in bed and sleeping for a few more hours but I was long past sleep now. I couldn't help but smile as I ran my fingertips over the spines of my books. Thousands of words printed on crisp parchment, describing amazing scenes and characters. How I adore my books. Ever since I could read, I have had books surrounding me. They're my greatest treasure. But, as I pondered which one to grab a different urge overtook me. One that hadn't been satisfied in quite a while. As I quickly crossed my room, I grabbed my ipod, and a game case and began my stealthy creeping down the hallway. I caught a glimpse of my reflection and couldn't help but smile. My hair was pulled into a high ponytail, my arms wrapped protectively around my game case and my ipod headphones swinging wildly. My pjs looked…. awesome. (weekend pjs are usually loose and comfy bottoms and either an overly large shirt, like XXX huge, or a tank top.) It currently was blue plaid pj bottoms and a pink tank top. Every few feet down the hallway, I would jump about 5ft in the air due to some random sound. After several agonizing slow minutes, I finally reached my destination. I couldn't help but smile triumphantly and do a little twirlin fist pumpin action. Bad idea. I wasn't exactly watching where I was going hit the couch with my foot, and apparently the couch wanted revenge because it came up and hit me hard on the side of my head.

"D'ARVIT!" I whisper yelled as I sat up rubbing the side of my head.

"That hurt! stupid couch!" After sitting for a few minutes just glaring at the couch, I grabbed my fallen possessions, and just to show off to the couch a little, I did a front flip over it and landed neatly without a sound.

"Take that couch!" I said whilst smiling triumphantly.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have some vidageek needs that I have to attend to." I crouched intently by the bottom of the TV and hit the little open button on the game consol. I smiled fondly as I opened my game case and placed the disk in the slot. Once everything was set up I grabbed my pink, yes pink, controller and my ipod and jumped onto the couch landing criss cross. I placed my ipod by my side, put in the ear phones, adjusted the volume, and started grinning wildly.

" Player sign in" the Xbox 360's machine voice said.

"Hmmm… AHA! Found it!" I moved the cursor over the winged dark angel and pressed A.

"BrokenHart signed in." The 360 stated.

"Yesssssss!" I was totally entranced as the 360 started loading and finally the sad yet appropriate men chorus sounding song came on and I was transported to seventh heaven. For the next 3 and a half hours the only sounds where of various guns firing, the cheering of children as confetti appears where a grunts head used to be accompanied by my laughter, my occasional

"Take that you stupid covenant!" comment or my busting into a random song that started playing on my ipod. At one point I even burst into tears when I remembered that Spartan 117 was dead.

"NOOOO! SPARTAN! YOU JUST CANT BE DEAD!"

A few sobs and 1 internet article later..

Im curled up on the couch, clutching my controller sobbing uncontrollably.

"Spartan!" *sob* "Im sorry!"

15 minutes after my lovely episode..

The sun is finally beginning to rise and my character is going on a psycho, trigger happy spree shooting everything in sight. Including the occasional teammate.

"Haha. Woopsie! Friendly fire!" I giggled to myself. After a moment of silence in respect of the last level, my eyes widened I broke into an "ooo! I love this song and I have been up since 1 a.m. being psycho" grin. I jumped up, ipod in one hand, game controller in the other and proceeded to dance wildly in a circle and lip-singing Shania Twain. Unfortunately for me, I didn't hear footsteps coming from the hallway, nor the groggy early morning groan from Wally as he walked into the room with a jug of milk. As soon as I noticed him and his incredulous look, I stopped twirling, mouth agape and probably turned 7 different shades of red.

"Dude!"


	2. Chapter 2

I half expected him to drop the jug of milk and role around on the floor laughing hecka hard, but to my surprise he did neither of those things. He smiled then pulled a KF. He "flashed". By the time I returned to a normal standing position he had returned the milk, grabbed a game controller and parked himself on the couch. He motioned for me to sit next to him on the couch.

"Dude park it and sign me in" he remarked.

I couldn't help but stare at him blankly for a few minutes before I fully comprehended what he was saying. I smirked,

" Fine but on one condition."

" yeaaaa?" He looked at me hesitantly. I motioned for him to scoot sideways.

"you have to scoot over. You took my spot." He smiled.

"finne." Once we had our seating all figured out and got him signed in, we battled the covenant fiercely, and saved the world twice, interrupted only by our occasional banter, Wally fetching some sort of edible snack or urgent bathroom breaks. For about 2 hours we were earth hero's lost in battle, or as we began referring to ourselves, videogame masters. Once we beat the game for the second time, we had a high 5ing "oh yes!" kind of deal.

"We rock!" I stated laughing.

" Totally!" he agreed. We both broke into fits of uncontrollable laughter, then for no reason we became serious. I looked at Wally and asked him the most important Halo question.

"So.. Spartan or Arbiter?"

"Hmm…. Definitely Arbiter" He answered with a smile I couldn't help but stare at him aghast.

" Wha? Why in the world would you choose him over Spartan 117?" I couldn't help but take a heroic stance.

"He gave his life saving the world from Halo! He destroyed thousands of covenant and gave his life for the saving of our planet! of our very race!" I couldn't help but feel tears prickling at my eyes.

"Arbiter was just a covenant man! alien… thing.. He destroyed our own then thinks its ok to switch sides! Its so not ok!"

"Arbiter lost men in the war too! Heck, he lost his love due to some alien retard! and he changed sides because he realized that our side was the better one!" he protested but I couldn't accept it even though I knew what he said was true.

"Spartan!"

"Arbiter!"

"SPARTAN!"

"ARBITER!"

"Grrrrr!" we both said at the same time. As we remained glaring at each other, carefully so not to break eye contact, we each grabbed an empty soda can that was lying on the ground thanks to Wally's snack runs. As we both took aim, the rest of the team walked in groggily but we didn't notice. We were to concentrated on our mini war.

"Guys.. what's going on? Robin asked wearily. No reaction.

" Wally, Araya what's going on?" Aqualad said in a more commanding tone.

"ooooooo! I got this!" Miss M said excitedly. She used her telekinesis and entered our thoughts.

"HEY GUYS!" she happily yelled in our minds. The intense walled zone Wally and I had erected in our little war was shattered as Miss M's voice exploded in our thoughts. I screamed and fell off the couch and Wally just jumped high in the ari then chucked his soda can at the group.

"DUDE!" Wally and I both shouted as we regained our sense of what was going on. The group however proceeded to burst into uncontrollable laughter. Amidst heavy wheezing Robin managed to say

"Your reactions.. Priceless!" He then broke into more laughter. After Wally and I glared for a few more seconds, we also burst into laughter.

"Not cool!" I managed to sputter out.

"You interrupted our Spartan vs. Arbiter showdown" I complained jokingly.

"I think if we let you two "showdown" any longer, your eyeballs might have dried out" Aqualad teased.

"Well then I suppose we owe you a thank you for breaking our mental ears and saving our eyeballs" I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"your welcome!" They all replied laughing.

Aqualad walked over to the couch and peered at the nest of empty food wrappers and cans that had accumulated over the late night/ early morning fiasco.

"What did you guys do?" he asked in horror.

"umm.. defeated the covenant saved mankind?"

"Twice!" Wally chipped in.

" You should be grateful because.. we.. ya know.. saved the earth and stuff.." He finished lamely. Aqualad just gave him an "are you kidding me?" look then turned to me. He grabbed my chin and turned my head sideways.

"And what happened to your head?" He asked.

"What about it?" I questioned. He sighed, picked up my Ipod and directed it so I could see the reflection of a huge bruise on the side of my head.

"Oooohh yeaaaa… I… uh… lost a fight with a couch" I said embarrassed.

"You were fighting a couch?" He asked with a weird look on his face.

"Well.. yes.. but no.. it's a long story" I said while rolling my eyes.

"Ok then. Well everyone has had a…" He looked at all of us.

"Eventful morning and I think its time we all get dressed for the day and make some breakfast" he said. Everyone (except me) dissipated with "yums" and "oks". After everyone left, I quickly cleaned up the mess and put the game away. Aqualad watched me with a thinking look on his face.

" How long have you been up for anyways?"

" Uh.. I would have to say.." I had to think of that for a second.

"uh.. 5 to 6 hours ish? Give or take an hour" I said trying to do the math in my head.

"Seriously? And your not tired?"

"Nope!" I stated happily.

"Im a night owl so I'm used to this sort of thing." I said with a smile.

"You sure? I think it might be dangerous for you to be up and about" He laughed.

"Huh? Why?" I asked puzzled.

"I think it might be dangerous for you to be walking around with a knot on the side of your head the size of a soccer ball" He said laughing harder. As I was walking away to get ready for the day, I smirked over my shoulder.

"Then I guess ill just have to wear my soccer ball with pride" We both erupted into a fit of good natured laughter and went our ways to face the day.

**LATER**

Everyone had a lovely breakfast. The only incident was when Superboy asked who Spartan 117 was….. yikes!


End file.
